A place to call home- ElíasxChise
by KAMartin
Summary: Chise se ha ido con Cartaphilus en desesperación por vivir, Elías sabe que debe de buscarla, aún si lo odia, aún si no lo ama, él sabe que debe salvarla aún si eso le cuesta su propia vida. Una historia entre Elías y Chise y su vida matrimonial. ADVERTENCIA Contenido explícito, lemon, gore, violencia. Los personajes no son míos pero si la historia. Disfruten
1. Bienvenida

Una historia entre Elías Ainsworth y Hatori Chise, ubicada en la trama del manga luego que Chise se va con Cartaphillius. Elías hará todo por encontrarla aún si eso haga que él pierda quien es.

Mi nombre es Amanda y esta historia gira en torno a la vida matrimonial de Chise y Elías. Espero la disfruten.

ADVERTENCIA

»Pueden haber capítulos con alta violencia, spoiler, gore y lemon.

»Es un romance entre una humana y una criatura así que si no te gusta te invito a darle una oportunidad o salir sin criticar.

»Acepto comentarios constructivos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: El que busca, encuentra.

Frío, él sentía un frío incomprensible en su cuerpo, aún cuando estaba cerca de ese fuego hecho por Lindel, aún cuando estaba abrigado, él tenía frío.

No en sus dedos o pies, sino en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, pensaba que quizá estaba enfermo pero poco le importaba ya su mente vagaba en Chise, aquella joven de rojos cabellos que prometió no irse le había abandonado, aquella que prometió siempre estar a su lado había huido al saber de sus experimentos para salvarla.

Le confundía ya que ella los había aceptado, quizá se molesto porque iba a sacrificar a aquella niña que odiaba. Para ella era una persona querida, para él solo un ingrediente esencial para salvar a su esposa.

-No entiendo- dijo Elias mientras veía el cielo de la tierra de los dragones.-Ella había dicho que estaba bien, dijo que quería vivir conmigo 10 años y más.

-Ohhh Elías, aún no entiendes a nuestra amada petirrojo- dijo Titania, la reina de las hadas que había acompañado a Elías ya que estaba preocupada por él después de encontrarle como bestia herida.- Quizá ni ella se comprende a si misma.

-Tengo frío- comentó mientras llevaba su mano al pecho y estrujaba su camisa sintiendo dolor.

-Estas preocupado- dijo Lindel.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Elías sin pensar la pregunta.

-Porque nuestra amada Chise esta en peligro y tu sabes eso- dijo Oberon, rey de las hadas- Es tu amada esposa, futura madre de tus hijos y esta con Cartaphilo- dijo ahora serio y temeroso, cuando las hadas se enteraron de eso todas fueron a buscar a su amada petirrojo.- Debemos encontrarla.

-Así que es por eso...-pensaba aquella criatura de nombre Elías Ainsworth.

-La amas- dijo Lindel.

-Eso todos lo sabemos- agrego Titania.

-Excepto entre ellos dos- comentó Ruth.

-¿Ella a mí?

-Ahhh... estos niños de ahora- dijo Oberon mientras seguía en lo que hacía.

Todos estaban haciendo hechizos o posiciones que pudieran ayudarles a encontrar a Chise. Elias se concentraba en encontrarla con el collar que ella llevaba pero se sentía débil aquella conexión, como difuso, Ruth estaba concentrado y era ayudado por Elías a buscar a Chise con la conexión de familiares que tenían. Aunque le dificultaba ya que se sentía con dolor, el susto mayor de todos fue ver como sangraba el ojo del pobre perro, ahullando de dolor.

-Chise...

 _"Pronto saldre, ya no moriré, pronto saldré, y estaré con Elías... ¿Lo estate?, ¿Lo voy a perdonar?"_

Ella tenía una lucha interna, la joven de rojos cabellos estaba acostada en aquella cama mientras el suministro de aquella poción que la hacía quedar medio inconsciente la aletargaba. Chise estaba vendada de manos y pies aunque no se podía levantar, ella era una Slay Vegga y si deseaba podía ocupar la magia para irse. Es lo que pensaba el joven de plateados cabellos.

Así que sin importar que la mantendría ahí para usarla, necesitaba saber... saber... ¿El qué? Quizá a dónde iban todos después de la tumba.

¿Qué pasaría con él luego de morir? ¿Qué le pasaría a su alma? ¿Tenía tan siquiera una?

No, no le importaba, solo quería saber, y su curiosidad era más que él, no le importaba si en el camino a su muerte se la llevaba a ella.

-Mmm, debo de tomar su brazo en tres días, cuando la luz de la luna llena te ponga fuerte Chise, y a mí también, así veré si puedo morir. Mientras puedo hacer ataúdes para los dos y excavar para ambos, ¿Qué lindo no?

-... E... Elías...- susurraba ella.

-Mmm... amor... que asco, él no vendrá Chise.

-Elías...

-Que niña más tonta, tendrán el mismo destino que el de la pareja de Ulthar, el amor los mató. Y eso te matará a ti.

-No...- susurró Chise mientras abría sus ojos.

-Él encontrará a alguien más- dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello rojo y lo olía- En cambio tu morirás a mi lado- un beso fue plantado en la mejilla de la chica y mientras un cuchillo pasaba por la palma de su mano cortandole la piel para sacar sangre, aunque claro, lo hizo con más dolor del necesario.

-!AHHHHHHHH!- gritó el chico de cabellos negros mientras se sostenía la mano con dolor viendo la sangre caer.

Solo eso necesitaba... En ese momento se aclaró la conexión de Chise y Ruth... solo un segundo pero el necesario para saber donde estaba.

El dolor desapareció y solo quedó la herida, todos petrificados.

-Oberon. Manda a las hadas a ver por todo Londres.-dijo Elias.

-Ahí vamos- dijeron los monarcas mientras la mujer enviaba a sus copias de igual manera.

-Ya vamos para allá, Chise.- dijo el mago mientras sostenía al muchacho y ambos con un hechizo que los envolvía en espinas los llevaba a casa.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Las sombras se eliminan con la luz.

Dos días habían pasado desde la pequeña conexión aclarecida entre Chise y Ruth, la cual Elías había sentido también, estaba en Londres, eso lo sabían con certeza pero el problema era que esa misma conexión estaba en diversas partes, buscando y buscando el mago conjunto al perro negro vieron que Cartaphillius había mandado hechizos poderosos con la esencia de Chise y por ello no la encontraban, ella de seguro estaba dormida ya que no podían sentir lo que pensaba.

Las hadas habían buscado hasta cansarse, pero no encontraban a su petirrojo.

Elías estaba cayendo en la desesperación, notandosele en su cuerpo que sufría algunas veces leves cambios. Ruth los había notado y pensaba que debía ser fuerte por si el mago se transformaba.

-Busquemos nuevamente- dijo Elías mientras salían de un pueblo de Londres y se dirigian a pie al Big Ben.

Otra rama salía de su mano y Elías paraba su caminar nuevamente para calmarse y seguir.

-Tranquilo, la encontraremos- dijo el perro negro.

-Estoy tranquilo.

-Obviamente no lo estas... ahhh... eres igual que ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porqué te doy el mismo consejo de ella, no hay nada malo en amar, la amas mucho y por eso te sientes con miedo.

-Amarla...

-Sí, y lo sabes cuando tienes esa incomodidad en el pecho por el miedo de no encontrarla, o la alegría de verla en casa o cuando se siente caliente si es que ella esta.

-Así se siente... amar... sí, quizá si la amo y quizá tengo miedo, cómo eliminarlo...

-Encontrandola.

En ese momento el perro sintió dolor en el brazo y algo helado en el mismo, el de su sangre, en ese instante a las 10:57 de la noche ellos esclarecieron en dónde estaba Chise.

Las hadas al ver la reacción de Elías y Ruth supieron que la habían encontrado, a su amada niña, a su querida petirrojo, su Chise.

Así la mayoría que pudo volar más rápido se aferró a los ropajes de Elías, este ni había prestado atención a tales acciones ya que estaba concentrado en aquella débil pero segura conexión.

Así con las espinas rodeandolos llegaron a un lote de apartamentos donde la gente los llenaba en plenitud.

La esencia de Chise se sentía levemente en el luga dándole a Elías las esperanza de encontrarla, aún así no sabían en donde estaban ni Cartaphillius ni ella.

-Nuestra amada petirrojo esta aquí... pero no la vemos- aclararon las hadas.

- _Espinas del atardecer, inunden a su paso lo que no se puede ver, ilumina el camino la lluvia del amanecer.-_ con ese hechizo Elías descifro donde estaba Chise al tocar con su vara un ladrillo del edificio, este mismo comenzo a verse borroso y nublado. De repente enfrente de ellos no estaban los apartamentos ni la gente, solo una gran morada casi destruida donde se olía el polvo desde la entrada, no había ni una vela encendida adentro, solo oscuridad.

Elías sin temor ingresó al lugar acompañado de todas esas criaturas mágicas, adentro aparecía un salón con muebles deteriorados o cubiertos con sábanas amarillentas, un candelabro que en su tiempo dio un esplendor único ahora estaba cubierto de telarañas y polvo dándole un tono escalofriante.

Las hadas algo temerosas volaban más cerca del mago. Habían demasiadas cosas de metal y las ponía debilidad y necesitaban estar bien para encontrar a Chise.

Ruth luego sintió un olor y sabía de donde provenía, dando un aullido incontrolable comenzó a correr en un pasillo, seguido de Elías y las hadas, todos bajando una escalera de caracol hecha de dicha piedra oscura, hasta llegar a el sótano que goteaba agua oscura. Unas velas de color amarillo comenzaron a iluminar la habitación lanzando una llama de tono verde oscuro para solo darles permiso a ver a su amada Chise amordazada y amarrada con cadenas a una mesa, medio dormida, medio despierta llamó con su mirada a Elías.

-Bienvenidos a mi morada- se escucho decir.

Era Cartaphillius, pero ahora tenía el brazo de Chise y uno de sus ojos verdes. Su edad ya no era la de un niño, sino la de un adolescente mayor, y se sentía en el aire el poder de este mismo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Las velas son el inicio de un incendio.

-Chise...- Elías estaba enojado.

Quizás enojado, molesto o furioso no podían ser las palabras suficientes para describir como se sentía, la furia comenzaba a cambiar su cuerpo convirtiendolo en lo que era en realidad, una cola de serpiente salió de él y unas pezuñas de cabra, su pecho se volvió de músculos y huesos, duros y oscuros, sus manos con garras enormes, plumas por su cabeza y los cuernos creciendole, de él salía la advertencia de dejar a su esposa en paz.

Las hadas normalmente tendrían miedo de aquella vista pero lo que se veía era su enojo y ganas de defender a su petirrojo. Ruth estaba molesto, se sentía débil por la misma conexión con Chise, pero las ganas de defenderla eran mayores, dándole así en el camino fuerza a la misma pelirroja.

-Ohhh... que batallón, tantos contra dos...- decía Cartaphillius.

-¿Dos?- preguntó un hada.

De las sombras del ala oeste del lugar a aparecía una persona que Elías deseaba que fuese una ilusión.

-Simón... ¿Por qué?- preguntó Elías con un tono de voz más tenebroso.

-Por qué... tampoco tengo una razón bien clara Elías, quizás celos, quizás envidia, quizás deseo... Comprendí desde hace 10 años que yo tenia la habilidad de la magia, y quería saber si... podría funcionar en este ambiente. Salvar vidas, no más muertes ni enfermedades, hacer un mundo nuevo con la magia sería tan... fabuloso. Claro que jamás me quisiste enseñar, pero si a la linda Chise.

Simón de repente tocó la pierna blanquecina de Chise mientras la veía con una mirada muy extraña. Sin notarlo una hada le lanzó una bola de fuego quemandole la mano. Este al ver tal suceso vio su mano con la piel quemada y la sangre corriendo de ella. Pero aún así no mostró ningún dolor o molestia, la llama se apagó y su mano quedó negra pero de repente su mano parecía burbujear hasta que no había rastro de ningún daño.

-Como decía, pasé años pensando aprender de ti pero no... hasta que conocí a Cartaphillius, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé y a cambio le soy fiel.

-Te has perdido Simon... le eras fiel a la Iglesia y ahora le das la espalda por poder.- dijo Elías con su voz aún distorsionada.

-Te equivocas, hago esto por la iglesia. Por el amor que le tengo sacrificare todo, incluso a la bella Chise.- dijo mientras agarraba un mechón del cabello de ella.

-Siempre sospeche de ti, nunca confíe en ti- dijo Ruth mientras que de su boca salían llamas del infierno.

-Cartaphillius no puede morir, pero su cuerpo esta pudriéndose. Chise esta muriendo pero es fuerte, así que le propuse a mi maestro experimentar y así salvarse él, no prometemos lo mismo con Chise.- dijo Simón.

-Maldito inmundo- dijo una voz femenina. La reina Titania de las sombras salió acompañada de su esposo Oberon y más seres.

Esta sin pensarlo le lanzó un hechizo que fue evadido rápidamente por Simón y arrojado de vuelta.

La reina estaba encolerizada.

-No necesito la reprimenda de una vieja- dijo Simón.- Ahora si nos discupan, hay un experimento esperándonos.


End file.
